Chicken Heart
by LackingDelirium
Summary: Something is wrong with Nejire. Suddenly she's spending time with Tamaki-and Mirio is nowhere to be seen. Sensing ulterior motives, because no way would Nejire willingly spend so much time with him, no matter what Tamaki's heart says or wants otherwise. Fearing a rift between his friends, Tamaki decides he needs to get to the bottom of this, his chicky-chicken heart depends on it.


**Chicken Heart**

* * *

Tamaki cautiously rummaged through the third years' kitchen in search of some food. Being a third year and one of the top students in the school made for vigorous training and an intensive workload, so naturally Tamaki was rather hungry after all the drills they had done in class but he couldn't just eat _anything._ The chances of U.A. being attacked after All-Might's loss of power nearly tripled in the last couple of weeks and Tamaki was _not_ going to die.

The bag of chips he had in his hand burst open with a loud _pop!_ as his thoughts began to escalate. _What would be useful? Is it going to rain? What if we suddenly got attacked and I wasn't prepared and something bad happens because I'm totally inept?_

His anxiety steadily rose as he continued to search the large pantry and struggled to settle on a choice. _I'm taking much too long, what if we get attacked because of my indecisiveness?_ The familiar burning sensation started in his stomach and was spreading at a rapid pace.

 _What if all my training is for nothing?_

 _Should I eat some mushrooms?_

 _What about-_

"Hey Tamaki, whatcha thinking about?" He was so startled, that he jerked forward and nearly hit his head on the shelf above him. Blinking rapidly, Tamaki yanked his head out of the pantry and swung the door shut. "Oh! Did you hurt yourself?" Nejire Hadou's ocean eyes gazed at him in curiosity and amusement. He hadn't heard her come in, still surprised, he fixed his eyes on her bangs to avoid eye contact.

Embarrassed at being alive, Tamaki gulped nervously and shook his head, avoiding Hadou's intense stare. "No, I'm fine, thank you." Even though the bluenette and him were friends, it was odd to speak to her without Mirio around, it made Tamaki feel exposed. Her spontaneous behavior and random bursts of excitement were somewhat foreign ideals to him and having Mirio as a buffer helped.

Hadou tilted her head to the side, "are you sure? You looked very stressed." Her eyes slid past him to the pantry door. "Oh! Are you going to eat right now?" Her expressions hanged from slight concern to obvious excitement and she bobbed on her heels.

The introvert cringed a little, he knew that look in her eyes, she was about to go on one of her curiosity fueled questionnaire followed by a small, usually embarrassing situation for him experience. Plus, Hadou was weirdly fascinated by his quirk and often attempted to force feed him odd foods. "I was planning on it…" He continued at her small nod of encouragement. "I just can't decide what to eat." He didn't mention that what he ate was crucial to preventing Armageddon.

"Is that what's giving you such a hard time?" Hadou said casually.

There was a brief pause as Tamaki debated saying anything. "Um, yes?" _She's a friend, it's okay._

He couldn't help but feel like he answered incorrectly because Hadou's smile widened and she bounced forward. The sense of doom inside him completely overtook him as he braced himself for whatever she had planned. "Can I help?" _oh._ Tamaki furrowed his eyebrows, was that it? Kind as she was, the wave-user was a force of nature, sometimes pushing instead of coaxing a response out of people, her offer to help instead was a little odd, then again she was just that helpful, but he was probably just reading too much into it. Tamaki was known to do that, in fact Hadou probably _still_ wanted to force feed him. But maybe she was just being a good friend? Was he overthinking again?

 _I'm overthinking this again! It's been too long since she's asked, I'm such a loser!_

"Tamaki~" that caught his attention. Looking up, he saw her gentle smile and Tamaki was suddenly reminded how motherly his friend could be. Tamaki blinked, since when did Hadou call him by his first name? He found that it wasn't entirely unpleasant. "Relax, c'mon tell me what you feel like eating. Don't worry about your quirk, just enjoy yourself!" He eyed her before cracking a small smile.

"Well, I was kind of in the mood for onigiri..."

She clapped her hands together, "great! I know just the right kind to make." Tamaki raised his eyebrows, he didn't think she'd offer to help.

It was nice.

* * *

Tamaki left the bathroom after washing his hands. Lunch had just ended and among his usual load of food were the onigiris they had made three days ago. Strangely shaped, the rice balls were strangely mushy as Hadou's lack of talent in the kitchen was apparent. Nonetheless, Tamaki thought they were wonderful. Making them together was a lot less eventful than Tamaki would have thought. He simply told Hadou what stuffing he wanted and she sat him down as she did the rest, refusing to allow him to help.

After the day in the kitchen, Hadou slowly started to seek out Tamaki more often, as if that small interaction in the kitchen sparked a more vibrant friendship. Tamaki was starting to get used to having her presence around, relaxing more and more.

He yelped when he felt a hand on his back. "Tamaki, just who I was looking for!" A small body bumped against his in the hall and it was all he had not to mope in depression. Until he saw who it was. He relaxed slightly when he saw it was Nejire Hadou. She smiled up at him, a sparkle in her eyes. Tamaki managed a nervous grin before noticing she was alone. Mirio was probably out there traumatizing some first year. "Wanna walk to class together?"

"Um, sure." For a half second there was a look on her face that Tamaki couldn't quite decipher. Whatever it was passed and she beamed at him like regular. Tamaki temporarily ignored the confusion and looked around the empty hall. It wasn't that he underestimated Mirio's abilities but anything could happen and the last thing Tamaki needed was to get Mirio killed by not being there for him. Hoping she knew, Tamaki asked, "Hadou, where's Mirio?" She shrugged her shoulders carelessly. _That's odd._ Nejire was the type to know the whereabouts of all their classmates.

"Probably doing some training or something like that. Why?" Tamaki frowned, Mirio liked to train together as a triad, or at least with Tamaki. Lately, it seemed that Mirio made himself scarce.

"Hadou…"

"Nejire." _Was she pouting?_ No, he was just seeing things.

Tamaki blinked at her and her confident smile. "What?"

Her smile widened, "I said Nejire, it's my name."

He was so confused. "Yes, I know that."

"I meant, you should call me Nejire, Hadou sounds too formal and we're buddies! Besides, it's only fair since I call you Tamaki." He didn't mention that she started calling him that without his permission. Being able to call her Nejire though, that made him feel a certain way. A good way.

At least he thought it was. It could have been the calamari he had at lunch. "Anyways, which food is your favorite to eat and why? What video games are you playing right now? Did you buy the newest one? How did you do on last week's exam?"

"I like lots of food and it depends on what you mean cause some food I eat for my quirk." That was definitely the wrong thing to say because the sparkle in Nejire's eyes returned and she clapped her hands excitedly.

"Tell me everything! Does that mean you eat food you hate sometimes? I don't really like pickled plums, I don't know if I could eat those, even for my quirk! Oh, have you ever eaten cow brains? I wonder how those taste. One of the second years told me it tasted like shrimp but I don't think that's right." Nejire continued on her barrage of questions as the two made their way to class 3A. Tamaki wouldn't notice until they separated to their desks that Nejire had somehow looped her arm through his somewhere along the way.

* * *

It happened again, a few days later.

Tamaki was sitting in the corner of the common living space, curled up on a love seat and reading a book. For once, he calmly flipped the pages, not caring _how_ loud his flips were. It helped that the living room was completely empty, most of the other third years were studying in the downstairs library. Mirio was out grocery shopping for the week and Tamaki had entrusted him with a rather long list of ingredients and food to get.

He hoped he succeeded.

He heard a rustle and lifted his eyes from the book to be met face to face with Nejire again. At first, he said nothing, not truly processing her being there. She blinked at him and poked his cheek with her finger.

That's when he noticed their faces were very close, closer than ever before and Tamaki belatedly yelped before ripping his face backwards, red staining his ears. "Nejire! When did you get here and why were you so close?" Tamaki couldn't help but scold her, she had scared the living hell out of him. As she began more familiar, Tamaki had no problem telling her his feelings. Sometimes.

"Aww, is your chicky-chicken heart thumping?" She didn't hesitate to place her palms of Tamaki's chest, _what is she doing?_ Tamaki blushed, his eyes widening and tried to lurch away from her. She only laughed and moved to sit next to him on the couch. "What are you reading?" Nejire leaned over to grab the book out of Tamaki's hands. Tamaki futilely resisted handing it over but allowed her to look nonetheless. "Ah, I haven't read this one, read it to me?" Tamaki stared at her. The book was something Kirishima had lent to him. It was all out finding your inner zen and unleashing manly power.

It was surprising gripping.

He didn't think it was a subject Nejire was interested in. As she waited next to him without a word, Tamaki gulped, was she serious? He paused and when she made no move to leave, he held the book and turned to the first page. He fought his blush when she moved even closer to him, their thighs pressed together. As he began to read aloud from the first page, Tamaki realized that he wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this, only that Hadou's content smile made him feel one hundred percent relaxed.

He got to chapter two before she passed out on his shoulder.

Tamaki felt the sudden weight drop and he stopped reading instantly and turned his head. Nejire's long blue hair covered most of her face and went on to his shoulder. Tamaki carefully lifted his hand and moved to wake her but stopped. Instead, his hand moved to her hair and gently brushed it aside, revealing her face. Not for the first time, Tamaki was stuck by Nejire's beauty. A faint blush and matching smile in place, Tamaki opened the book where he left off, reading silently to himself.

He dozed off around chapter five.

* * *

He tried, he really did. After that incident, Tamaki attempted to avoid Nejire out of embarrassment. Their entire class had seen them sleeping on the couch and only woke them after a decent amount of pictures were taken. And it was their jeers and whistling that jolted Tamaki out of his otherwise pleasant nap. Not waiting for Nejire to wake up, Tamaki ran away, red as crimson.

It wasn't his proudest moment.

"What were you like as a kid?" Tamaki nearly dropped the basket of laundry he was carrying. He placed the basket on one of the washing machines and turned, he wasn't surprised to see Nejire standing at the entrance to the laundry room. Not matter what, she was not to be deterred. She had developed a habit of appearing in places he was and bombarding him with questions. A little hiding was child's play to her and her curiosity.

Lately, she had been spending a large amount of time with Tamaki now, and Mirio had been around less and less. Come to think about it, he hadn't seen Mirio and Nejire in the same vicinity in a while. He had seen Mirio everyday along with Nejire but they were never once together. Nejire smiled at him as she leaned against the folding table.

Oddly enough, she also didn't have a basket of clothes with her. Or a hint that she was there to do laundry.

"You can ask Mirio, we grew up together." Tamaki started sorting out his clothes into separate piles and began putting them in the washer. It was becoming easier to be in her presence and it was starting to pay off. Now his heart thumping was the only clue to his nervousness. Why did she even _care_ about his childhood? It wasn't very interesting in Tamaki's eyes, not until Mirio, that is. His best moments were with his best friend. If his theory was right, there was something going on with Mirio and Nejire, he just needed more evidence.

"I know, but I wanna hear it from you, you're much more interesting to listen to." That cemented his theory-Tamaki tensed up, _What does she mean by that? Does Nejire not like Mirio?_ That was news to him, the two usually got along very well. That would explain why they were never in the same room together anymore. Maybe they had a falling out? His best friend hadn't said anything to him…

What was he missing?

"Oooh, do you like dogs or cats better and why?" Nejire interrupted his pondering. There was a beep and Tamaki watched surprised, when Nejire stood up and started to pull out clothes from the dryer. Maybe she wasn't stalking him this time.

Feeling more than a little silly for jumping to conclusions, Tamaki chose to humor Nejire "I like both evenly."

She nodded thoughtfully, as if this small tidbit of information could someday turn out to be vital. Then as if nothing happened, she launched into another chain of speech. "If you could have a different quirk which one would it be? What happens if you eat something like paper, you can digest that right? You know your quirk sometimes reminds me of frogs? But in a good way! Like how they can puke up things they digest, but I guess those are two different things huh?" She continued to speak full force and he couldn't help but be amused by her. Nejire was so-animated.

Tamaki decided that he was okay with her randomly stalking him.

* * *

Tamaki rotated his shoulder as he made his way into the boys' dorms. Mirio and Tamaki had trained for the better part of the afternoon, but as it was Friday night, it went on longer than usual. Tamaki entered the elevator and smiled to himself. As terrible as the world was right now, he couldn't help but feel at ease right now. Life had been...good. He felt like he had a new view on life. As the elevator came to a stop, Tamaki couldn't help but wonder if Nejire had something to do with this.

Nejire.

She was something else. Tamaki had long considered her a friend before, but now he was knowing her on a different level. Beneath all those questions was a golden heart. Recently, thinking about her brought a new flood of emotions that Tamaki wasn't one hundred percent comfortable with.

He reached his room as he tried to rid himself of thoughts about Nejire. She was his classmate! _I need to get a grip,_ Tamaki reassuringly thought as he opened the door.

"Hey Tamaki, why do you wear so much black?" Tamaki nearly passed out as soon as he entered his room.

Sitting on his bed, looking right at home, was Nejire.

Tamaki tried to avoid the upcoming heart attack he was sure to suffer as he wheezed out,"umm, what are you doing here, in my room? How did you even get in?" His heart was racing and he was sure it was going to fall out. The girl was looking through the basket of clean laundry nearest to his bed and began pulling piles and piles of black clothing out. _Is she folding my clothes?_

Nejire smiled back at him, "you left the door unlocked silly. As to why I'm here, I brought movies!" She waved a few cases at him and pulled a basket of food out. "I thought since it was Friday, we could have a movie night and I brought snacks!"

Tamaki blinked. _Why me? Why?_

"We should start with this one, I heard from Mina that it was really good!" She waved a pink and red movie case in front of Tamaki much too rapidly for him to read. "Then again, she does have terrible taste..." Nejire pretended to examine the back case. "Oh well, sometimes we gotta take risks, am I right Tamaki?" She nudged him and it was only thing that he realized that he was sitting in his bed, right next to Nejire. When had he even moved?

Nejire pressed play and leaned back on the bed, spreading a blanket over the two of them. Tamaki resisted the urge to wipe his hands on the blanket, that would be in bad taste, and knowing Nejire, it would start a round of questions. Tamaki gulped nervously when he felt Nejire move closer until she was firmly nestled in his side. He bit his lip as she debated internally. Finally, he cautiously moved his arm until it was carefully placed around Nejire's shoulders.

Nejire tensed when his arm was around her, and for one horror-stricken moment Tamaki thought he had pushed too much, before she moved even closer and wrapped her arm around his side. Tamaki sighed in relief and smiled. Too interested in the film, he missed Nejire's matching smile. One thought kept coming up.

Yeah, he was going to talk to Mirio. He couldn't let this warmth he felt around her become a permanent sensation, because it could disappear very quickly.

* * *

He saw his opportunity the next morning when Mirio suggested a sleepover in his room and between a round of video games, he asked.

"I'm glad you could hang out man! Been a while since I've kicked your ass hasn't it?" The blonde teased after winning one round of Mario Kart. Tamaki shot him a glare.

"I've won every single round until this one."

Mirio waved his hand as he changed the game, "whatever, you're a sore loser." The title screen came on and after they had picked their characters, the two set off absorbed in the game, with occasionally commentary peppering the game.

"What do you think of Nejire?" Tamaki tried to come off as nonchalant, unfortunately, Mirio knew him too well. His best friend paused the game before turning in his bed to face Tamaki. Tamaki avoided Mirio's blue eyes, they had a habit of picking up things that he didn't necessarily want picked up.

"What do I think of her?" Mirio repeated, not quite sure he heard the sullen boy correctly. The tips of Tamaki's ear slightly pinked.

"Yes. What do you think of her?" Tamaki needed to know if they had a fight or something, anything to explain Nejire's recent odd behavior.

Mirio paused and pouted his lips in thought "Well in what way do you mean?" Tamaki frowned, he thought the question was pretty straightforward. Sensing his confusion, the blonde sat up. "Did you mean as a romantic interest, a friend, a hero, or a peer?" Tamaki ignored the pit feeling in his stomach when he thought of Mirio and Nejire together. It made more sense, the two had shining personalities. Mirio would be a much better fit for Nejire, she didn't need to be with someone lesser...He came back to earth when Mirio snapped his fingers in his face.

The other boy blushed and shook his head. "D-did you two recently have an argument or something?" He sat there in tense silence, hoping to hear something. What he didn't expect was to witness Mirio let out a sharp bark and dissolved into a fit of laughter. "Why are you laughing?" His voice cracked slightly with agitation. _These are serious questions!_

The last shakes left Mirio and he wiped the corner of his eye. "Sorry Tamaki, it's just-where did you get a shit-for-brains idea like that? Hadou and I are chill as ever, what gave you the idea that something happened? Besides we would have told you by now anyways."

Tamaki ignored the insult and focused on his thoughts. "So you didn't upset Nejire." He said carefully. Then, if nothing had happened, why was Nejire suddenly around so much? There had to be a reason she was spending her time with him.

Mirio shook his head. "Scout's honor!"

"You weren't in the boy scouts."

"That's besides the point, since when do you call Hadou Nejire?" There was something wicked in Mirio's smile.

Tamaki cursed, he hoped the other boy wouldn't catch that. "She asked me to." Tamaki slid his eyes to the side, just now feeling nervous and somewhat defensive.

The wicked smile only grew, sure sign that Mirio had caught the tone, "oh? Since when are you and her that close? I don't remember her asking me to call her that."

"She didn't? How strange…" Tamaki squirmed under the scrutiny.

"No, she didn't. I'm only going to ask this once, you can tell me if you want. Why did you assume we had an argument?"

Tamaki didn't immediately respond, he was weighing his options. Mirio had been nothing but a help all his life, so Tamaki was sure Mirio had an answer to this. "Nejire suddenly started spending time with me out of nowhere, in the most random of places. You were never around her at those times so I thought something had happened and with what she said…" Tamaki neglected mentioning how she seemed to always end up touching him.

His normally bouncy friends was still then. "What did she say? Word for word please."

Tamaki groaned. "Why are all my friends so weird? She said, 'you're more interesting to talk to anyways.' I assumed she didn't want to talk to you because she was asking about my childhood and I told her to ask you." Tamaki nearly fell off the bed when Mirio swatted him jokingly on the back of the head but with his strength, it was more of a slap/power whack. "Hey!"

"Man, you _are_ dense!" Mirio had his arms crossed. Tamaki felt a flood of confusion. Was he supposed to know what was going on? This was kind of embarrassing and by kinda he meant life-threatening.

"What? Is there something I'm missing?"

Mirio rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Nejire likes you."

Tamaki chose to play dumb, there was no way that statement was true, Mirio liked to rile him up. "Did she hate me before or something? Is this her when she actually _wants_ to be friends?" Mirio slapped him again. At this point, there was going to be some swelling. Maybe some brain damage.

" _No_ , she _like_ likes you. As in she wants to be the future Mrs. Amajiki, as in she wants your dick. In her." Tamaki choked then. The air was too hot, uncomfortable even. This was a startling revelation and there was so much to process and did Mirio really just say Nejire wanted to sleep with him? Why did he have to be so crude? Was it really that obvious?

Wait, did he like Nejire back?

Of course he did, Nejire was, she was, _Nejire._ It was hard to put in so many words what she meant to him. In the time they had gotten closer, no matter how short, Tamaki was pretty sure he had given her a part of him and she had burrowed into his chicky-chicken heart.

He probably couldn't live without her.

Not that he wanted to.

"Hey man, are you okay? You been changing color other there for a while now. I didn't break you did I?"

"H-how do you know she likes me?" Tamaki needed to know how Mirio managed to see this and he hadn't. Especially since Mirio hadn't spoken to Nejire in almost a month.

"Oh, she told me."

"WhaT?"

"Chill, yeah she mentioned liking you and asked me to stay out of the way until she managed to date you. That's why I haven't been around. She said something about you automatically attaching to me in social situations and closing off 'any hope of ever getting your attention.' Oh! And that I'm a cock block."

This was all so confusing. Should he be mad at Mirio for keeping this to himself or happy he was such a bro? At least this explained all the weirdness of the last couple of weeks. He was glad to know his friends _weren't_ feuding and were probably closer than ever thanks to mutual goal. However, Tamaki really only latched on to one part. "She said that? She wants to date me?"

Mirio rubbed the back of his neck. "Well she said she was going to 'screw you so hard' you 'wouldn't be able to walk until Thursday' but I thought the other thing sounded nicer." There was no way he could get redder.

"What should I do?"

"Probably talk to her, she's been waiting for a while to tell you how she feels."

"Right now?"

"Nah dude, I have to kick your ass in this game, no way you're getting off easy." The game un-paused. "You can talk to her tomorrow, it's Saturday night and we are going all out. I'm sorry to say this Amajiki, but I'm going to demolish you." _Oh, resorting to last names I see? Two can play at that game._

Tamaki pushed his thoughts to the back of his head, he would face that problem tomorrow, right now, Mirio was going to go _down._

"Not if I destroy you first."

* * *

There she was.

It was a very sunny Sunday morning and Tamaki had finally found Nejire.

After saying goodbye to Mirio and unwinding in his room, Tamaki made his mind to find Nejire and possibly confess. Quickly changing, he was disappointed to see Nejire wasn't in her room or the common rooms. Tamaki wanted to avoid asking around, but saw no other options.

He asked around the girls, to much of his embarrassment, they giggled at him and pointed towards the pool.

"Careful not to fall in Amajiki!" One of the girls hollered, setting off more giggles. Tamaki zoomed out, red in the face.

He took four deep breaths outside before entering the pool.

Nejire was sitting by the pool, her feet in the water and she had her eyes closed. He twitched nervously when he saw her in her two piece swimsuit. Tamaki took three steps forward and Nejire turned towards him as if she had felt him coming.

His heart stopped a little when she gave him a dazzling smile. Nejire was too beautiful.

"Tamaki! Come sit with me, the water's warm. I promise I won't push you in if you're thinking of that."

"I wasn't but thanks for that reminder." He nevertheless walked over to her and sat cross legged by the pool.

"So what can I do for you this fine day?" She smiled at him so brilliantly that Tamaki hoped he was doing the right thing. What if he ruined their relationship? Things would never be the same if he said something. _No, you can't think like that!_

It was time. Now or never.

If only he could stop the pounding in his chest, the sweating of his palms, the uncontrollable nauseous feeling, the rush of adrenaline, and the lurking disappointment of possible rejection. It all came out as a rushed and slightly incoherent sentence. "Why are you hanging out with me-Mirio not-isn't there... do you like me?" It wasn't what she was excepting, Tamaki could tell. Her smile dropped and she paled.

Nejire jerked back violently, a crimson blush spread all over her face and down her neck and chest. "Mirio told you didn't he?" She whispered and never in his life had Tamaki heard Nejire be so serious or quiet. She sounded more like herself in the next sentence, but it was a false cheery tone. "I told him not to say anything. Now everything is ruined." She sighed lightly.

"Wh-"

"Damn it," She sounded so _sad. "_ I knew this was a possibility and I wasn't prepared. I mean, I knew there was a high chance you would reject me but I had hoped…"

"Ne-"

"I've liked you for ages, since like first year and you didn't really notice me in that _way,_ and I thought maybe you needed more time, so I did! I did my very best not to push you and maybe you would look at me the way I look at you?" Tamaki was going to faint, were there tears in her eyes?

"I-"

"I'm so sorry I made you uncomfortable these last couple of weeks! It's just that I was losing hope and thought if I stepped up my game and rushed it a little more-"

Tamaki had had enough, his anxiety was very much in full point but he couldn't let Nejire keep going, she was never going to let him talk. So he did the next best thing and Mirio would forever bring this up as one of Tamaki's 'most manliest, badass, bravest moments:

He kissed her instead.

It was not a nightmare. Nejire spun into action quickly and kissed him back with all the unrequited love in her. Her arms slid around his waist and pulled him closer. Tamaki opened his mouth to her and enjoyed her tongue brushing over his lips. Why couldn't he see how she felt about him? What did he wait so long? He could feel her chest pressed against his and he was reminded of how little clothing she had on.

Nejire deepened the kiss and urged Tamaki on. His shaky fingers touched the straps of her swim top and she leaned into the touch. Her arms left his body and he mourned her warmth until she moved to untie the string.

What was he doing? They were at the pool for god's sake. On campus! His protest left him when Nejire reattached her lips to his and brought his hands to her chest. Tamaki's touch was hesitant but present and growing. Nejire leaned back to allow him more room and he followed, not wanting to stop kissing her.

Nejire leaned too far back and let out a shriek as she grabbed Tamaki in a panic and they both toppled over into the pool.

It was like dumping a bucket of cold water on his head, literally, because the mood was gone. Tamaki swam up and pulled himself out of the pool, coughing. Nejire followed right after, laughing. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." Instead, a goofy, lighthearted sensation was tingling inside him.

Tamaki cracked a small smile and looked over at her fondly before freezing, all the blood in his body gushing out of his nose. He weakly pointed at Nejire and covered his nose with his other hand. "Your top fell off." He averted his eyes as she looked down and slowly searched for a cover, daring Tamaki to look.

"Oh! That's okay." She wrapped a towel around herself and pulled at Tamaki's wrist. "C'mon!"

"Where are we going?"

She flashed him a flirtatious and devious smile. "We're going to my room. It's Sunday after all."

"What? Why does that matter?"

Nejire laughed then, the sound filling his chest with warmth. This girl was something special and Tamaki was sure he loved her then.

"I did say Thursday."

Tamaki choked.

 **This is to help me get my writer juices going. I love this underrated couple and they're definitely in my top five ships. I just love the dynamic between Nejire and Tamaki. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did. It's non-canon obvs.**


End file.
